


What's Gone Before

by tielan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, so much for my happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: There are choices you make at the end of the line.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was born of the 'Imagine your OTP' prompt "save person B or five randoms".
> 
> The randoms win every time. If Steve’s choice is to save Maria or the randoms, he’ll go for the randoms because it’s the right thing to do and because Maria would never forgive him for sacrificing other people to save herself. If Maria’s choice is to save Steve or the randoms, she’ll pick the randoms because she’s already sacrificed him once for the good of the world, and he's a hero.

There are choices you make at the end of the line.

“Come on,” Steve flips through the security camera channels, looking for movement, seeking a sign. He taps his comm. “Maria—”

“Thirty seconds.” An icy chill stabs his soul at the crisply professional voice.

“Get out of there.”

“Can’t do that, Cap.”

“Yes, you can.”

“Steve.”

He sucks in a breath of glass shards and steel fragments. “Maria...”

“What’s gone before,” she interrupts before he can say anything – it’s open comms. “We always knew it might end this way.”

Steve always thought it would be him.

“ _Three... Two... One..._ ”


End file.
